Learning The Power Of The Macaw
by Empv
Summary: (After the events of Rio 2) Blu and Jewel started to finally settle into the Amazon jungle with their children after Blu felt a little more comfortable or so they thought...for now Blu and Jewel had to take a flight to Japan so Blu can be trained under Jiraiya to perpare themselves for a all new threat.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

In the middle of the night, in the big Brazilan jungle called the Amazon, there was a celebration where all the animals are dancing and having fun. The had gotten rid of the illegal loggers!

There was Blu, the blue macaw dancing with his mate, Jewel.

"Are you sure that you can make Amazon our home?", asked Jewel.

They continued discussing making the Amazon their new home as they danced the night away. Blu was just getting used to not being afraid of the jungle.

"With the heat and creepy bugs..?", asked Jewel playfully teasing him.

"Are you kidding? I'm Mr.Jungle, totally wild and very birdly!", said Blu confidently.

Right at that moment, Blu turned around- he could see a spider right behind him that made him almost scream landing into Jewel's wings.

"Maybe we could do summers in Rio.", suggested Jewel.

"You're my one and only Jewel.", said Blu lovingly.

The two of them moved closer and nuzzled each other's heads.

Above them on who's watching was Jewel's father, Eduardo smiling at the lovely scene between his daughter and son-in-law.

"Eduardo,the leader of the Akatsuki, are here again.",said Roberto in panic.

He landed right behind Eduardo to let him know. Eduardo turned around in shock to hear about it. He thought the Akatsuki was long and gone he didn't even imagine about hearing them again. This time this was their leader wanting him to see him.

"Roberto, again, I thought we were done with those pesky birds!?!",asked Eduardo in shock.

"I thought so too,but, we can't let anyone know in our tribe that they're coming back !I'm pretty sure Jewel and her family won't like it either. It would make them feel they are in great danger.",said Roberto.

Eduardo was silent for a little while as he looked back at watching Jewel and Blu dancing, then, looked back at Roberto.

"Tell the leader I would be there in a minute.",said Eduardo.

Roberto nodded and flew away. Eduardo hopped down to where Jewel and Blu are dancing to excuse himself from the party.

"Uh hey Jewel and Blu, I'm sorry I have somewhere to be.",said Eduardo.

"Okay Dad go right ahead.ardo flew off leaving Blu and Jewel watching him as he left. While watching Eduardo leave, Jewel and Blu's two friends, Nico and Pedro, flew to them in curiosity on what they just saw.

"Where is your old man going?",asked Pedro.

"Yeah the best part is about to start!",shouted Nico.

"Oh he has somewhere to be.",explained Jewel.

"Yeah we don't mind if Eduardo has to go somewhere.",shrugged Blu.

The two of them resumed to dancing. Nico and Pedro looked and each other and decided to follow Eduardo.

Through the jungle, Eduardo soared, he still couldn't imagine that he had to hear about the Akatsuki again! They were a old bird tribe of criminals that didn't care about life in the Amazon. What made them dangerous is that they had powers that bring out destruction. They were a problem for the blue macaws as well. Eduardo hated to see blue macaws who tried to stop them get hurt in the battlefield. Even the red macaws weren't any help. The illegal logging was a problem.

The red macaws helped, but, now this was a much more problem to face. Bythe time he reached the den where the Akatsuki leader was in, the leader was already turning his back away from Eduardo.

"So you wanted to see me?"asked Eduardo the leader turned around.

"Yes.",he answered.

"Nagato, do you want more of our berry trees is that what?",guessed Eduardo annoyed .

Remembering the reasons why the Akatsuki came was to steal their food which was the berry trees,

"No...",answered.Nagato

"Then tell me",said Eduardo.

"I want is that skinny blue bird that is with your daughter.",said Nagato.

Eduardo's eyes widened up in shock easily he exactly knew who Nagato was talking about...Blu.

"You can't ehave him!",growledEduardo.

"We can have whoever we want, Eduardo.

"You don't know the way how the Akatsuki worked after we learned that Itachi, one of our members, killed his clan. We made him our member because he would help us." ,explained Nagato.

"With Blu I could see the frustration he had inside of him during Training Day.",continued Nagato.

Eduardo was shocked again. He didn't realize Nagato was watching him and Blu during training day, nobody knew!,Sure, Blu kinda failed through his lessons during Training Day.

If Eduardo heard about the Akatsuki earlier, then maybe he would've had Blu train more. They had to prepare the Akatsuki for coming! Eduardo looked straight into Nagato's face he could see a smirk beneath his cloak covering half of his face.

Eduardo screamed at the top of his lungs. He opened his wings for his talon claws to grab Nagato on the throat,

"You are not taking Blu from me. He is part of my family, he would not be...", Eduardo could finish his sentence, Nagato started using his telekinesis to unleash Eduardo's talons from his throat.

Eduardo floated right above the air.

Eduardo!",shouted a voice, Nagato looked over to see who was calling. It was Nico and Pedro peeking through the hole where Eduardo entered in the two of them were shock to see what was happening.

"Who are you what are you doing to Eduardo!",yelled Nico angrily.

Nagato unleash Eduardo from choking him. Eduardo dropped to the floor almost unconscious. Nagato walked up to Nico and Pedro,

"Run.",said Nagato.

"Hold up! What my best friend was about to say was...",before Nico could finish his sentence,

"I said run!", said Nagato in a more loud and serious voice that made Nico nervous "Okay let's go.",agreed Nico to Pedro, as the two of them flew off screaming.


	2. Chapter 2:What Happened

Meanwhile~

Blu and Jewel continued to dance and enjoy the party. Until, they stopped because they saw Nico and Pedro flying towards them in panic,

"Guys, where have you've been?",asked Jewel.

"Is everything okay?",asked Blu.

He saw that Nico and Pedro still looked panicked. The yellow and red bird both took a look at one another before looking back to the two blue macaws, unsure of what to say.

"Well...",began Nico.

Before Nico could say anything, Blu and Jewel turned their attention towards to see Eduardo flying back to them sideways. Jewel was the first one to run up to him to see what was wrong.

"Dad, what happened!?",shouted Jewel excitedly.

Her wings opened just in case he slipped, but luckily for Jewel, her father was able to catch himself just in time. Eduardo lifted up his head to take one look at Jewel

"Jewel, we need to speak in private.",demanded Eduardo.

Jewel's mouth was opened in shock that Eduardo didn't even tell what was wrong she looked back at Blu, Nico and Pedro then looked back at her father not able to ask Jewel nodded

"Yes Father.", she responded as she and Eduardo both fly off to talk somewhere private Blu to watch them go in silence then look back at Pedro and Nico both looking at him in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3:He’s Back

Both Eduardo and Jewel flew somewhere far away from the event. They went to a tree with a small hole for them in it to allow them to go through,it. Eduardo went in first and Jewel went in after him.

"So what is it you wanna tell me, Dad?",asked Jewel.

She hopped down on the ground inside the tree.,Eduardo inhaled and exhaled. He was facing the walll for a little while before turning around to face his daughter.

"He's back.",answered Eduardo.

"Back.. who's back?",asked Jewel.

"Nagato and his evil bird clan.",Eduardo,shook.

Jewel gasped. She remembered that when she was little, her dad would tell her stories about Nagato and the Akatsuki. All about how destructive and cruel they were. Those stories used to frighten her. As a adult bird, she was shocked. Eduardo had said they were gone. So without saying, she went up to her dad who had turned away from her .

"What are we going to do?", asked Jewel softly.

The father and daughter both exchanged glances to one another for a little while. They turned their attention away from each other but,suddenly, to a loud noise that the both of them heard from outside. They quickly ran for the entrance to fly through the trees to see what happened.


	4. Chapter 4:Nagato’s Here

Jewel and Eduardo flew towards the lower part of the rain forest to where the loud sound came from. Jewel was secretly hoping that the loud sound was the fireworks and not what her Dad just told her. Jewel and her father continued flying down to see what is going on. Blu and their three children came flying towards them but stopped themselves when they saw Eduardo and Jewel.

"Blu what is going on!?",shouted Jewel.

Blu didn't know what to say. At first, he keeps looking back at what was going on and turning back to his wife. That is,until Blu could get a word out, evil laughter was heard from the distance. That caught Eduardo's attention. so he had no choice but to fly towards it. Blu was going to say something to Jewel to tell them about what is happening. Eduardo shouted to get their attention .

"Nagato's here!"

That made Jewel fly. She began flew towards where Eduardo's voice had come from. Jewel and Eduardo were trying to handle a crisis. Blu turned to his children.

He said, "Okay kids. follow me."

He began flying towards Eduardo and Jewel to catch up with them. Their father already told them, so ,they followed him along with Eduardo and Jewel.


	5. Chapter 5:How Did You Got Here

When Jewel,Eduardo,Blu and the three hatchlings made it to the event, they stopped themselves into their tracks. Once landed on the ground, they looked up to see Nagato flying above them laughing in a evil way. He was watching all the chaos going around him.

"How did you get here, Nagato!?",shouted Eduardo.

Nagato turned around to face the bird family that was below him. Then,before answering Eduardo's question, his head then turned over to Nico and Pedro who were currently trying to hide somewhere. They were told on to run and that, somehow, maybe, Nagato must have followed them here. Nagato turned his head back around to the blue macaw family.

"I have gathered hints to where other bird may be going.",answered Nagato.

That made Eduardo growl in frustration as he tried to protect Blu from going near him. Nagato flew down towards them and then Nagato used one of his talons to grab Eduardo by the neck almost chocking him!

"Dad!",shouted Jewel as she tried to stop him.

He was choking her father. Nagato shushed her before turning his head back around to Eduardo,

"Blu is coming with me!",shouted Nagato.

"No,no he would never! I already plan something for him...",choked Eduardo.

Nagato let go of him. He was already tired of hearing him.

Then, he flew up into the sky

"Fine then. If you don't give me Blu, then, there would be war.",he said before flying away.


	6. Chapter 6:Plan

Later that night, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto and Aunt Mimi all had a family meeting about what to do. Nagato was planning on starting a war. The family wasn't going to give him an opportunity to try to get to Blu. They met and came up with a plan.

After a few hours of bickering,arguing and disagreeing over while each bird had something to say to say, Eduardo had made the final decision of how are they going to beat Nagato and his upcoming army.

"We send Blu to Japan."announced Eduardo. Everyone else was shocked by what they just heard.

"But Dad you know Blu! He can't survive there by HIMSELF.",blurted Jewel. Eduardo looked over at his daughter

"I know, that's why I'm letting you go with him.",said Eduardo.

Mimi and Roberto still staring at him with no words so as he was looking back at the both of them

"Don't worry, he will be fine. He will have his family right behind him. He will be trained by Master Jiraiya.",pronounced Eduardo.

"That's good. So, when will Blu and his family leave?",asked Roberto. "Tomorrow morning.",said Eduardo.

"Great let me tell Blu that.",said Jewel.

She turned around to fly off. She could tell Blu about what they are going to do so as Eduardo,Roberto and Mimi took one last glance -Jewel leaving

"Good luck Jewel." They said.


	7. Chapter 7:To Japan

The day after Jewel had told Blu about what are they going to do, that .they were going with Eduardo's.plan. They were going to Japan so that Blu could be trained under Jiraya. Before they opened their wings to fly up to the sky, Jewel had to go and say goodbye to her friends and family. Jewel doesn't like too much attention, so it would be better if she had a goodbye to Eduardo and Roberto in private. The last bird she had to say goodbye to was Mimi but before she could say that Mimi then ran up to her to give her a big hug

"Take care! Jewel always keeps her family !",shouted. Mimi as Jewel nodded in response to what Mimi had said

"I will., Mimi said

She turned away so she could join Blu and her family. They were ready to fly off and head to Japan...that is how the greatest journey begins...


End file.
